


Midnight City

by princehtime



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Big Gay Mobsters, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon-Typical Violence, Carapaces, Cheating, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Puppy Love, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehtime/pseuds/princehtime
Summary: A fic made for fun about the inhabitants of Midnight City.
Relationships: Ace Dick/Problem Sleuth, Biscuits/Eggs (Homestuck), Diamonds Droog/Spades Slick, Doze/Itchy (Homestuck), Hearts Boxcars & Clubs Deuce, Hearts Boxcars/Spades Slick, Hysterical Dame/Nervous Broad, Pickle Inspector/Problem Sleuth, Problem Sleuth/Spades Slick, Spades Slick/Clubs Deuce
Kudos: 1





	Midnight City

Jack felt Cosmo sit next to him.

"Hey, Jack." Cosmo yawned.

Jack sighed. "Hello, Cosmo,"

Cosmo kicked eir legs back and forth. Ey looked up at Jack. "So, uhm... where... are Alaba and Vapor?"

Not looking back at em, Jack responded, "They're doin' an errand."

Cosmo looked down, fidgeting with eir hands. "The uhm... the kind that involves going to a store or the kind of... kind of errands that involve killing people?"

Jack shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Cosmo nodded slowly. "Oh, uh, okay."

They sat together in silence, until Cosmo inevitably opened eir trap.

"Jack, I, uh, have a really weird question."

Jack sighed, trying to sound as angry as possible. " _What?!_ "

Cosmo went silent for a moment, before talking. Eir mumbling was completely incomprehensible. "cnwks."

Jack stared at em. "What?"

"Canwkis."

" _What?_ "

"CAN WE KISS?!" Cosmo blurted out.

Jack stared at em for a moment. "You're... kidding right?" He laughed.

Cosmo looked at the ground. "Ahahaha yeah it's a joke I was kidding."

"Uh. Yeah." Jack looked away.

Cosmo bit eir lips. "But no actually can we kiss."

Jack stared at em. "Hell no!"

Cosmo stared back at him with the cutest, sweetest face manageable. "Pleeaase?"

"No!"

"Pleeaassee?!"

Jack closed his eyes, trying to ignore Cosmo. "Nope nope nope."

Cosmo hugged onto Jack. "Pwweeaasee, Jackie!"

Jack stayed quiet for a moment before sighing. "Fine. Just once."

Cosmo smiled wide. "Yaay!!" Ey pounced onto him, toppling him over. Ey shoved eir lips onto his, and forced his mouth open with eir tounge.

"MRPH!" Jack tried to say something, but Cosmo already had eir tounge in his mouth.

Jack felt Cosmo start grabbing at his sides with eir claws. "Mph- Hey!" Jack pushed Cosmo off of him. "You should've asked before you just jumped on me like that."

Cosmo looked down. "Sorry.."

Jack pushed Cosmo off of him, resulting in an unfortunately suggestive pose. He picked em off and sat em back on the couch.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Let's... not mention this to anyone else. Okay?"

Cosmo nodded. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this wasnt my best! but enjoy!


End file.
